chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Chip's Challenge Ultimate Package
The Chip's Challenge Ultimate Package (CCUP) is a bundle that includes applications for playing and editing Chip's Challenge or Tile World. For another bundle, see Tile World Gold. Contents The Chip's Challenge Ultimate Package version 2 contains the following: *'Chip's Challenge' - the popular Microsoft Windows version of the game by Chuck Sommerville *'Tile World' - a Chip's Challenge emulator written by Brian Raiter *'CCTools' by Michael Hansen - three tools (CCEdit, CCLM, CCHack) for creating Chip's Challenge levels and mods *'Custom skins' that can change the look of Chip's Challenge, including make it look like Chip's Challenge 2 *'Quality level sets' created by the gaming community, including CCLP1, CCLP2, CCLP3, CCLP4, and CPW. Download This package can be downloaded at connorhawke.com/ccup. Installation Installation is as simple as doing the following: 1. Extract the CCUP2 zipped folder and rename it CCUP. 2. Place CCUP into C:\Windows (so its path is C:\Windows\CCUP). 3. Transfer canyon.mid from C:\Windows\CCUP to C:\Windows. 'Installation Notes' All path settings in the files/apps were set to point to the right locations, but Windows can be fickle in preserving these. Thus, after installing as above, you should check to see if the path settings in CCTools are correct (and to update if not): *At CCEdit.exe --> Tools --> Options --> Testing --> Chips.exe: C:\Windows\CCUP\Chip's Challenge\CHIPS.EXE *At CCEdit.exe --> Tools --> Options --> Testing --> TWorld.exe: C:\Windows\CCUP\TileWorld\tworld.exe *At CCLM.exe --> Options --> Editor Locations --> CCEdit.exe: C:\Windows\CCUP\CCTools\CCEdit.exe *At CCLM.exe --> Options --> Program Locations --> Chips.exe: C:\Windows\CCUP\Chip's Challenge\CHIPS.EXE *At CCLM.exe --> Options --> Program Locations --> TWorld.exe: C:\Windows\CCUP\TileWorld\tworld.exe It is not necessary to place the contents in the locations specified above, but if you place files elsewhere you may need to update file path settings in some of the files or apps to get everything working correctly. Also, wherever you place the contents, note the following: *If canyon.mid is not in C:\Windows, then the song will fail to play in Chip's Challenge. *A proper path to TileWorld (tworld.exe) must not contain any spaces. Finally, to open various related files more quickly in the future, you should configure Windows to make the following file type associations if these associations don't already exist: *.CCL files <--> CCLM.exe *.DAT files <--> CCEdit.exe *.CCP files <--> CCHack.exe 'Compatibility Notes' Unless an emulator is used, the executables in this package can only be run in Windows. Due to the game's internal design, many of the sound effects in Chip's Challenge may not play properly on newer versions of Windows (especially post-XP). Also, in newer versions of Windows, the game's frame rate can decrease significantly if the installed background music is playing. Thus, to accommodate for these potential issues, sound effects and background music in Chip's Challenge have been disabled by default. They can be re-enabled via the game's "Options" menu. Playing and Editing Tips 'Chip's Challenge - Skip Levels' See Ignore Passwords. 'CCTools - Empowering the Creator' CCTools consists of three main tools, summarized below: *CCEdit allows the creation of new levels and the editing of existing levels that can be played in either Chip's Challenge or Tile World using MS or Lynx rulesets. *CCLM (Chip's Challenge Level Manager) allows for quick play of any level set in the form of a CCL file, without needing to first convert the level set to an executable. *CCHack allows the modification of various features in Chip's Challenge, including the interface, sound effects, and message text. The data can be stored in patch files or directly written onto an executable. For help on using these three tools, please consult the CCTools help file included, or contact the author of CCTools at his site . Interfaces Playable demos featuring the following three custom skins can be found in the "Chip's Challenge" folder. Corresponding patches which may be applied to executables can be found in the "Interfaces" folder. *The Kayu Interface is an update to the Windows Chip's Challenge interface, by Connor Hawke. It sports shinier sprites and an overall more "polished" feel. *The Chip's Challenge 2 Interface features the look of the official sequel to Chip's Challenge. *The Challengo Interface uses sprites from the tribute game Ray's Challenge to provide an overall darker atmosphere to Chip's Challenge. *In addition to these three custom interfaces, the original default interface is included (see patch_default), as well as a "fixed" version (see patch_default_fixed) that corrects some minor inconsistencies in the original default interface, such as misaligned masks. In the downloadable package, CHIPS.EXE is initially set up with the original, "unfixed" version. Level Sets The Chip's Challenge Ultimate Package comes packed with 1000+ levels, each of which can be played using either the MS or Lynx rulesets. There are also thousands of other custom levels online, and CCTools for creating your own levels. The 1075 levels in this package are contained within the following level sets: *CHIPS (149 levels) - The original, classic Chip's Challenge level set *CCLP1 (149 levels) - Chip's Challenge Level Pack 1, available in CCUP as of version 2 *CCLP2 (149 levels) - Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2, a set of fun levels created by many players, as an expansion *CCLP3 (149 levels) - Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3, a continuation in the series, with superb quality levels *CCLP4 (149 levels) - Chip's Challenge Level Pack 4, available in CCUP as of version 2 *CPW (320 levels) - A set of levels by three people. Variations of many of these levels are featured in the tribute game Ray's Challenge. *Tile World Intro Pack (9 levels) - A level set serving to introduce gameplay elements, bundled with Tile World *Test Pack (1 level) - A level that can be used for testing and debugging sprite masks or other elements External Links CCUP download Category:Packages